A luademel de Naru e Keitarô
by Sumomo Motosuwa
Summary: Será que os dois recem-casados concegue ficar assós em sua lua-de-mel? Descubra!


Titulo..: Lua de Mel de Naru e Keitarô  
  
Sumário..: Será que os dois recem-casados concegue ficar assós em sua lua-de-mel? Descubra!  
  
Depois do casamento Keitarô leva Naru até o quarto do motel onde eles iriam passar a sua primeira noite juntos. Chegando lá, Naru toma um banho rapido em quanto Keitarô prepara  
  
uma surpresinha. Naru sai do banho vestindo uma linda camisola branca, Keitarô fica sem palavras. Naru se surpreende com a surpresa de Keitarô, ele tinha acendido velas brancas e vermelhas  
  
que se espalhavam pelo quarto todo, também aviam petalas de rosas das mesmas cores das velas, uma garrafa de vinho tinto na mesa e um leve som relaxante ao fundo.  
  
Naru: Nossa Keitarô, está... está lindo!  
  
Keitarô: É pouco perto da sua beleza Narusegawa.   
  
Naru: Você sabe que esse não é mais meu sobre nome.  
  
Keitarô: Desculpe, é o custume, senhora Urashima.  
  
Naru: Nós vamos... Beber o vinho agora?  
  
Keitarô: Se você prefirir.  
  
Naru: É, eu prefiro.  
  
Os dois se sentam na cama, Keitarô abre o vinho e os servem. Os dois bebem calados, só alguns olhares. Keitarô poe seu copo no criado mudo e abaixa um pouco a musica. Ele se ajoelha na frente de Naru  
  
e começa a falar - Naru, eu, quero que essa noite seja maravilhosa para nós dois. Você sabe que eu te amo mais que tudo nessa vida, e eu quero que, apartir de hoje, sejamos um casal muito feliz. E eu sou capaz de enfrentar qualquer  
  
um que tente te machucar. Essa noite, Naru, eu quero que de tudo certo. Você sabe, eu sempre fui um cara azarado. Mas hoje, sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo. Por ter seu amor.   
  
Naru fica quieta, só olhando e escutando Keitarô, quando eli termina de falar, ela apenas o abraça emocionada, uma lagrima cai de seu rosto e Keitarô a beija. Os dois se deitam na cama se beijando, Keitarô poe a mão na cintura de   
  
Naru, sem querer sua aliança prende num fio da camisola de Naru e acaba rasgando. Naru escuta o barulho e fala - Mas que barulho foi esse? O que?!?!?! Você rasgou a minha camisola????? Eu não acredito!!!!  
  
Keitarô: Desculpa Naru, eu não pretendia!   
  
Naru: Não venha com essa desculpa esfarrapada, vc queria tanto me ver nua que chegou ao ponto de rasgar a minha camisola! Mas vc não muda!!!!  
  
Keitarô: Eu.. eu..  
  
Naru: Cala a boca, vamos continuar *Beija Keitarô*  
  
Keitarô: Espera, você ouviu esse barulho?  
  
Naru: Que barulho?  
  
Keitarô: Espera, vem da cozinha, fica aê!  
  
Naru: Não! Eu vou com você! *Pega a garrafa de vinho para usar como arma*  
  
Os dois se dirigem até a cozinha, Keitarô acende a luz.  
  
Naru: *Joga a garrafa no entruso* YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keitarô: Renda-se intruso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaolla e Mitsuni: Hn?  
  
Naru e Keitarô: KAOLLA? MITSUNE?   
  
Kaolla: Oiê!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mitsune: Olá!   
  
Kaolla: Não tem nada na geladeira, vocês já perceberam?  
  
Mitsuni: Nossa, quem foi o anormal que desperdisou uma garrafa de vinho?!?!?!?!??  
  
Naru: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?   
  
Kaolla: Eu fiquei com fome.  
  
Naru: Ahhhhhh!!! Mas tem comida na pensão!  
  
Mitsuni: Mas é que agente estava com saudades Naru!   
  
Naru: Saiam vocÊs duas agora daqui! Eu quero ter uma noite decente com o meu marido.  
  
Kaolla: Voê chama isso de marido?  
  
Naru: Saiam logo!  
  
Naru leva as duas até a porta e volta para o quarto. Os dois deitam na cama e começam a se beijar, Keitarô, derrepende alguma coisa os surpreende - MORRA SEU PERVERTIDO!!!!!!! GOLPE DAS 100 ESPADAS DO ESTILO SHINMEI* (*é assim q escreve?)  
  
A cama é cortada ao meio, separando Ketarô de Naru.  
  
Naru: De novo?! Só pode ser macumba!!!!  
  
Keitarô: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naru: O que você vaio fazer aqui Motoko?  
  
Motoko: É que a Shinobu tem uma duvida de matemática e eu não sabia responder e vim falar com vocês...  
  
Naru: GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! Pergunta pra Mutsumi Tah? Agora saia que eu quero ter uma noite decente com o meu marido!!!!  
  
Motoko: Tah bom, ta bom, eu deixo vocÊs sozinhos.. seus pervertidos!  
  
Naru: Ahhhh!!!!!!! Sai logo Motoko.  
  
Motoko sai do quarto, Naru resolve relaxar um pouco e leva Keitarô para tomarem banho na hidromassagem.   
  
Naru: Nossa, que relaxante...  
  
Keitarô: é...  
  
Naru: *Beija Keitarô*  
  
Keitaro: mmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Naru: O que ouve?????  
  
Keitaro: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naru: Hn? O que???  
  
Keitarô: Tem alguma coisa aqui em baixo que mordeu ''ele''!!!!!  
  
Naru: Mas não... O que é isso??? Ahhh!!! Tama-chan! O que você está faznedo aí embaixo???  
  
Tama: Mew.  
  
Naru: Mas o que é isso? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mutsumi, como você entrou na banheira sem agente perceber?????  
  
Mutsumi: Eu apenas segui a Tama! Hihihihihihi....  
  
Naru: A que bom! Então vocÊ leve ela para a pensão, ok? Tchau.  
  
Mutasumi: Nossa, não vai me convidar pra tomar banho com vocês?  
  
Keitarô: A sim claro! é só você tirar a roup...  
  
Naru: Cala a boca seu pervertido! Não Mutsumi, queremos ficar sozinhos, por favor..  
  
Mutsumi: Tah bom! Divirtam-se.  
  
Mutsumi vai embora deixando os dois sozinhos. Naru sai da hidromassagem e se enrola em uma toalha, Keitarô a segue. Os dois se secam e deitam-se na cama.  
  
Naru: Será que agora vai dar certo?  
  
Keitarô: Tenho certeza que sim.  
  
Os dois começam a se beijar, Keitarô tira a toalha de Naru e Naru tira a de Keitarô. Os dois se beijam muito. Keitarô com toda a delicadeza do mundo, deita naru na cama e começa a acariciar sua barriga enquanto beijava seus seios. Naru solta  
  
um pequeno gemido. Naru sente tanto prazer que estica sua mão e bate com força no criado mudo, fazendo as velas cairem e as cortinas pegarem fogo.   
  
Keitarô: A, mas que droga!!!!!!  
  
Naru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! FOGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keitarô: Se acalma Naru, eu vou apagar.  
  
Naur: *Pega o telefone e liga para os bombeiros*  
  
Keitarô corre até a cozinha e pega uma garrafa de agua mineral, ele joga contra o fogo e ele apaga. Sgundos depois disso acontecer alguem bate na porta, Keitarô atende.  
  
Keitarô: Sim?  
  
Bombeiro: É aqui que tem fogo????  
  
Keitarô: Era... eu já apaguei.  
  
Bombeiro: *Olha para abaixo da cintura de Keitarô que estava completamente nú* Tem certeza que você já apagou o fogo?  
  
Keitarô: *Olha pra baixo* É, hmmm, com licença *fecha a porta e pula na cama*  
  
Naru: Calma Keitrô!!!!  
  
Keitarô: É hoje!!!!  
  
Derrepente as luzes se apagam e tudo fica na escuridão.   
  
Keitarô: Naru, onde está seu rosto???  
  
Naru: Aqui!!!  
  
Keitarô: *Beija Naru*   
  
Naru: ESSE É MEU NARIZ SUA MULA RETARDADA!!!!!!  
  
keitarô: Desculpe!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naru: É, achu melhor deixar para amanhã. *Se vira* Boa noite Keitarô.  
  
Keitarô: Boa noite....   
  
Fim  
  
N/A: Eu não queria ter feito uma sena di nudez e pa, mas como é uma lua-de-mel. Sei lá. Me mandem e-mails ok? paola25990@hotmial.com  
  
Beijos 


End file.
